poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alter trains Drill Sergeant Terminator
This is how Alter trains Drill Sergeant Terminator goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. we see Alter training Drill Sergeant Terminator Alter: Focus, Drill Sergeant. Use the unorthodox! Sergeant Terminator uses his unorthodox Alter: Yes, that's it. Control my sensual eyes. misses Alter: Good. they continue clashing their lightsabers stop Alter: Excellent. Drill Sergeant Terminator: his lightsabers Your training has served me well, Master. Just as Count Dooku's training has served you well. It will award you many trophies. Alter: his lightsaber Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Lord Tyranus taught me this, Drill Sergeant: If you wish to succeed in defeating the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side, for it anyone is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them, only then will you achieve victory, and have your trophy. Count Dooku approaching him and Drill Sergeant Terminator Have you been watching, Master? Count Dooku: I have indeed, Alter. A cyborg's skills with a lightsaber are most impressive. He shall serve us well. Drill Sergeant Terminator: I am honored. Alter: Allow me to introduce my Master, the true ''Lord of the Sith, Count Dooku, otherwise known as, "Darth Tyranus." Count Dooku: Your Master speaks very highly of your skills. First, I will require proof of your abilities as a warrior. a hologram of a temple of Deveron The Jedi have regrouped at the jungle of Deveron, a temple. Drill Sergeant Terminator: A temple? Count Dooku: Do not be fooled, Drill Sergeant Terminator. The Temple of Edeit serves only as a front of the military operations for the Trainbots and the New Republic. We must take the temple if the Masters of Evil ever hope to control that corner of the galaxy. Meet Divatox at the landing platform. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Yes, my Liege. does so Count Dooku: And Alter, you shall go with Drill Sergeant Terminator to take what is rightfully ours. Alter: Yes, my Lord. leaves it cuts to the planet Deveron as Alter and Drill Sergeant Terminator arrive and attack clone troopers Clone Trooper: Get them! destroy more clones. Nahdar Vebb confronts Alter and Drill Sergeant Terminator Drill Sergeant Terminator: Jedi. they fight Nahdar. Drill Sergeant Terminator kills him Rahm Kota: '''NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ' Sergeant Terminator attacks Kota and kills him contacts Count Dooku Alter: My Lord, the temple has been taken. Count Dooku: And the Jedi? Alter: Dead. Count Dooku: Very impressive, Alter. Return to Serenno immediately. Alter: Yes, Master. hologram disappears as they return to Serenno Count Dooku: You have done well, Drill Sergeant Terminator. Alter will have much use for you. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Thank you, my Lord. Alter: I have foreseen that we will do great things together. I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side. to Drill Sergeant Terminator Soon, your powers will rival that of the great space pirate Captain Mutiny. We will even be more powerful then Kylo Ren. We shall rule the galaxy together.... My apprentice. Drill Sergeant Terminator: I am your servant.... Master. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626